In surgical procedures for treating aneurysms and other problems in the vasculature, it has been common practice to employ surgical implants, such as endovascular implants. Such devices face many fixation challenges caused primarily by anatomical changes that occur as the disease advances and by the irregular shape of the body lumen where the devices are deployed. To combat this issue, many types and shapes of stents are placed inside a graft material to fixate the graft into place. This technique, however, has certain limitations. For example, in repairing abdominal aortic aneurysms using this technique, there must exist a minimum distance of one centimeter from the renal arteries to the aneurysm. In addition, the radially expanded cross-sectional shape of most stents is circular, while the cross-sectional shape of the body lumen where it is being placed is non-circular.
Standard use of grafts during laparoscopic and open surgical procedures rely on suturing the internal circumference of the artery to the circumference of the graft which results in a stressful and time-consuming operation for a patient and medical professional.